The invention relates to an arrangement for filing or retrieving data in at least one data source which can be coupled to at least one external file store via data transmission means. Furthermore, the invention relates to a system for storage relocation, filing and/or retrieving data which is suitable for use in the said arrangement and has at least one file store and data transmission means for coupling it to one or more data source and/or one or more local networks having at least one or more data sources. Furthermore the invention relates to an interface for such a filing system.
The increasing use of data processing in public and private sectors generates ever-increasing amounts of data which have to be kept or stored in the short, medium or long term. In particular, they have also to be kept ready for re-use. For this purpose, file solutions are known in which the computer systems of the user are connected via local networks to a user-specific file system, that is to say a file system installed locally at the user's premises (for example a private computer system). Off-line media, for example diskettes, CD ROMS, magnetic tapes, etc., which are written onto hardware installed at the user's premises and are connected via client-specific data interfaces (for example SCSI, in-house network) to the user's data processing system, are also widely used for filing. In the case of sensitive (for example, personal) data, it is additionally necessary to ensure that the data cannot be viewed, changed, removed or otherwise misused by unauthorized persons. If off-line media are used, this requires the use of rugged, sealable containers and, if a filing computer is used, a relatively expensive access protection.
A further problem is the investments in the hardware and software of a filing system which are necessary for filing the data.